The Diaries of Satan
by Gohan-Kun Shin
Summary: GV. Hercule's life is followed through diaries.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Author's Note: This is my second story in two years, so it's gonna be a lot different than my old ones, and it's gonna seem like I'm a little rusty, but I think you guys will like it. I apologise to anyone who might have used this idea already when I was gone: if you did, please let me know, because I was not aware if you did. Please review and I hope you like it!**

**Gohan-Kun Shin**

**The Diaries of Satan**

**Prolouge: The Introduction to a Lost Soul's Journal**

**Satan. Any human in our world would think one thing: devil. But this is not our world. This is a world where the word, or in this case, _name,_ Satan means much, much more.**

**To the Z-Senshi, the name Satan means something on the lines of devil, or, to be more spescific; lying, cheating, sad excuse for a demon. To "The Great Hercule", it would later mean nothing more than a silly reminder of a bad dream. Oh yes, Hercule would later on get a good dose of his evil medecine. But that comes later. First, an explination.**

**It all started in West City where a woman all of a sudden started screaming. Now, West City is rather like our New York City, so no one even bothered to help the poor lady out. And poor she was. She had grown up on a small farm in the outskirts of West City. This woman had obviously never been rich, until now. She was to wed the most famous polotician in the city; Drakob Chairman. That was before he died in a horrible train hijack and she was left with nothing. Such a sad story, but now that didn't matter. Now she was in the middle of the street, horns honking, people screaming out their windows, threatening to run her over. And she was about to have a baby.**

**Dorothy Parker was a petit woman, curly-haired and beautiful. She was funny, sweet, and quiet lady, and wanted nothing more but to have her child be happy. Gohan **

**Son could see that. That's why he picked her up and flew her to the hospital. Now, this is not the Gohan Son you must be thinking of. This Gohan must have been close to 90 years old. And despite the fact that he was short, old and brittle, he helped this woman out, no matter if she screamed or not. Which she did.**

**When they got to the hospital, the first thing they asked about was Gohan. He, of course, did not matter; it was the child that mattered, and that's exactly what he told them. "But sir!" This did nothing. By then Dorothy was already in the delivery room.**

**Once Hercule was out, (that's what she named him) only he and Gohan would leave the hospital. Dorothy had used up all her energy on Hercule, and had no more to live. Before she died, she whispered hoarsely, "please take care of my baby!" Then she was gone for good. Son Gohan was a man of his word, so, naturally, he took Baby Hercule home.**

**Gohan could not get Hercule to stop crying. He would shush him, feed him, sing to him; anything you could do to make a baby feel better, but he didn't stop. Finally, he used his last resort; **

**"GOKU!"**

**"Yes Grandpa?"**

**"Please, could you hold this child, my grandson?"**

**"Sure! But uh...what's a...child?"**

**Gohan was dumbfounded. Surely this boy could not be that stupid.**

**"Goku, YOU are a child."**

**"But I thought I was a boy!"**

**This went on for a while, Grandpa Gohan explaining it as it was. Finally, Gohan got tired of this and said, "My boy, just hold him, please."**

**Slowly, he handed Hercule over to the 3-year-old Goku, and all of a sudden, he just stopped crying. "There, there. It's ok. You'll be alright." He just coaxed the baby until he was asleep. "What's his name?" he asked. "Hercule." "Wow, what a dumb name."**

**Over the years, Hercule got to know Goku. As he got older, Gohan taught him martial arts, both of them together, though he knew Hercule did not have half the potential of young Goku. Hercule was, in fact, a great deal smarter than Goku, so he began to notice how much better the other boy was then him. He tried taunting him, calling him weak, stupid, and everything above and below, but Goku just laughed. He said, "Now that's not very nice! Grandpa says if you don't have anything nice to say-" "DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. Like I don't know..." There was a long, drawn out silence.**

**"Hey Goku!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"How come you always act like you know Grandpa better than I do?"**

**He was silent for a moment.**

**"Well, you know what Grandpa says-"**

**"STOP IT!" Hurcule burst into tears. "If you don't notice how much you need me, then I guess you don't need me at all!" With this thought he ran away and never returned again, and for the rest of his life he felt it was his duty to always be better than Goku.**

**Author's Note: I know it was short, but it's just the prolouge. Hey, I bet you didn't see ANY of that stuff coming! Please review! Once I get 10 reviews I will update with the first chapter. Please tell me what you think of it, even if you think it sucks. Again, please review!**

**Gohan-Kun Shin**


	2. Chapter 1: 18 Years Later

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z, I wouldn't be sitting here writing bad fanfiction now would I?

Author's Note: Anime Sweatdrop Well, I guess I'm too impatient and too bored to wait until 9 more people find this, so I (obviously) decided to write the first chapter. Thanks to animeman for pointing out the things he didn't like. Now I know not to break out of the world they're in and to include at least one of the main characters in the first part of the story. So again, thank you. And just one more thing: I was wondering, how do you get more reviews? Do you have to be in one of the C2 thingies? My story was on the GV listing, so I was just wondering...You can't blame me for wondering! It didn't used to be hard at all to get reviews...For the first 5 chapters of The Misadventures of a Highschool Matchmaker I got no less than a hundred reviews, and it wasn't exactly Shakespeare. Do I have to make my story any crappier to get more reviews? lol...Thanks.

Gohan-Kun Shin

Current Ages:

Hercule: 22

Goku: 25

Gohan: 3

Videl: 3

Note: He is only one year older than her when he trains in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

_telepathy or flashback_

"talking"

'thinking'

Where we left off: _"STOP IT!" Hurcule burst into tears. "If you don't notice how much you need me, then I guess you don't need me at all!" With this thought he ran away and never returned again, and for the rest of his life he felt it was his duty to always be better than Goku._

Chapter One: 18 Years Later

The now 22-year-old Hercule rested against a tree trunk, pondering. His surroundings were so beautiful, they were almost surreal. Almost. The grass was green, the air fresh. The vast sky was a deep blue, so blue that it was almost purple. There was a beautil pond, full of lily pads, birds and tiny animals, frolicking and having a wonderful time. And there was food; so much food. Mushrooms, edible plants, and even a small vegetable garden of Hercule's were in his little home, not to mention all the abundant deer and fruit trees. But Hercule was not happy. And incase you have forgotten, he was pondering. He thought back to his times with Goku and Grandpa Gohan, but not the happy ones or the good ones or even just the pleasant ones. Over the years he had forgotten about those. Just one thing repeated itself over and over again in the man's head.

FLASHBACK

_Young Hercule and Goku sat against a suspiciously familiar tree trunk, taking in all the wonderful sights and sounds, munching on apples. "Mmm, they're so GOOD!" Goku complimented, really to no one in particular. "Maybe it's because you got the good one," Hercule grumbled. He thought his comrade could not hear him, but thanks to his Saiyan hearing, he could. "Yfough wgant myine?" (You want mine?)Goku inquired with a very full mouth. Hercule looked at him in shock. 'How did he hear me?' he questoned to himself. "No, it's okay. Take it!" He insisted that Hercule took it, so he did. He took it and slammed it in Goku's face. Now, this did not physically hurt Goku, but he was dumbfounded. He was outwardly nice to his friend, and yet he was mean! He just didn't understand, and when Goku did not understand something, there was only one person who could help him out. "GRANDPA!" He yelled. His voice echoed throughout the forrest, and as quickly as he said it, there he was. "My boy, what is it?" Hercule stared bugeyed at the old man. 'How can he do that? He appeared right in front of my eyes, and our house is several miles away!' Gohan must have noticed this reaction, because he asked, "Is something wrong, Hercule?" "NO!" By then, tears were already running down his face. The old man crouched down, looked Goku straight in the eye and said, "What.Happend. Do not lie to me, and I know you will not. Just tell me." Goku willingly explained exactly what happend and Grandpa frowned. He glared shamefully at Hercule and murmured, "Devil child." That's why Hercule changed his last name to Satan; that's what he was and always would be; a demon. "Daddy, is something wrong?"_

END FLASHBACK

His child's voice interrupted his thoughts. He gazed at his beautiful young daughter, deep into her cerulian eyes, past them and into her soul, where she was crying. On the outside she had a determined look, and a pouty one at that. She had learned to be strong from her father; how she loved her father. He was so strong but loving at the same time, and that's what she loved about him. Some day she was going to be just like Hercule, and he did not want to ruin that. 'Look at me,' he thought. 'Moping and wallowing in my own self-pity. I can't be like this in front of Videl!' So he convincingly said, "No, sweet pea. Daddy's going to be O.K!" She smiled at him; something she did not do every day. But suddenly, her smile turned into a mischevious, toothy grin.

"Daddy, tell me what Mommy was like again!" Hercule winced. This was going to be a LONG day.

------------The Sons-----------

"Hey Gohan! I'm ready to go!"

"Finally!" Laughter was heard from father and son. A mother and a wife (both the same person) smiled lovingly.

"Now, boys, don't you get into any trouble when I'm not around! You make sure of that, Gohan."

The young boy laughed. "Don't worry, Mom. We're just camping!"

"Yeah, Chi Chi! That's all!"

She sighed. "Ok, boys. Now leave so I can go clean your rooms!" They groaned, but decided to let it go. After all, they were going to the most beautiful place in the world.

-----------The Satans---------

Hercule proceeded to tell his daughter what Francis was like. "Well, your mommy was beautiful. She was just like my mother, except for she looked more like you!" This went on for a while, Videl nodding vigorously, begging her Daddy to keep going. "But then when you were born, June 15 three years ago, (1) Francis just couldn't keep up with you and she passed away, right in that beautiful pond." Videl grew very sad, then realized something. "Just like Gramma?" Hercule sighed. "Just like Gramma." All of a sudden, they started to hear footsteps. "Videl, quick! Climb up into our treehouse and DO NOT make a peep!" Whoever it was, Hercule felt ready for them. He was arguably one of the strongest men alive, maybe even the strongest. (a/n: haha) He had kept up with his training and was sure that no one could beat him, especially Goku. Well, maybe Goku. But everyone else was history! Hercule smirked and thought to himself, 'Haha, no one can beat me, The Great Hercule! I am the strongest man ALIVE!' (2) That is, until he saw exactly who he would be up against. 'He has a SON?' He was bewildered as hell (a/n no other way to put it) and just as scared. But even though the man was scared, he stood his ground, but only for his Videl.

----------Videl----------

Videl did exactly what her father told her. Well, not exactly. She had quickly climbed up into the treehouse, which, of course, was the most important part, but she couldn't resist just...giggling. Just a little bit. She quickly shut herself up and peeked out the window, staring in awe at what was before her. She couldn't hear anything, which made her all the more interested. Videl observed quietly, taking in everything she saw. Her daddy was standing in front of a man much taller than himself; a very interesting looking man. He had this spiky hair; wild but nonetheless intriguing. He was grinning from ear to ear and it looked as if it was not a rare thing for him to do. But the man who was very tall and had spiky hair was not the one she was facinated with, it was his son. I mean, it was OBVIOUSLY his son. He was practically a carbon copy of him, but not near as confident. He was hiding behind his father's leg, much resembling a tiny kitten before a much larger dog. And he had these beautiful eyes! They were dark, endless orbs holding extreme amounts of anger, even though he was scared. His eyes said, "If you do anything to my daddy, I urge you to run away before I kick your bloody ass back to hell where it belongs." THAT was what Videl loved about him. 'Wait, loved? My daddy taught me that if I love a boy he has to be stronger than him, but that little boy can't possibly-' "HI!" Videl stumbled foreward and almost fell out of the window, but the boy caught her arm and steadied her. "Hey! I'm Gohan! What's your name?" She glared menacingly at him. "Thanks for interruping my thoughts. Now, what's your problem?" Videl didn't know why she was being so rude to him. Maybe it's because she was scared..but of a little boy? No. Couldn't be.

"Well, I climbed up hear not a few seconds ago-"

"Yeah, I figured. Go on."

"And then I said hi to you."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh!" He nodded.

Videl thought for a moment. "Why did you come up here?"

He blushed deeply. "Well, I dunno. I guess it's because I saw you looking through the window and I wanted to meet you!" He shuffled his feet, staring at them, waiting for a verbal beatdown. He never got one.

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "I wanted to meet YOU!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

They chatted for what seemed like minutes but what was really hours. They told about their familes, their lives, and their interests. But mostly just a special kind of childish nonsense called puppy love. That sat there and held eachother, and even though they were only toddlers, they knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. They knew they never wanted to let go, but sadly, that just wasn't going to work out.

-----------The Fathers------------

"Man, you are EXACTLY the same as you were before you ran away!"

"And YOU'RE still a retard!"

They were bickering like 2 little old ladies, neither of them agreeing about anything, for fear of anyone seeing they might just get along. Goku started their conversation with a big hug and Hercule hit him in the stomach. He just glared and told Gohan to go play. They bickered and bickered for hours and hours, until suddenly, at the same time, they noticed something.

"Where ARE they?"

They exchanged several "This is YOUR fault!"s and "I can't believe you did this"es before they realized that would do no good. They were no longer sworn enemies; just worried fathers wondering where their children were. The children obviously noticed this, because Videl held tightly onto Gohan and they jumped. Right onto Hercule's curly head.

"OW! Why you little-Oh, Videl! Sweet Pea! Where were you?" He sharply glared at Gohan. "And why are you with this, this BOY?"

"This BOY?" Goku was offended. "Herc, that boy is my son!"

Hercule muttered, "Some son.." He had forgotten about one thing: Goku's Saiya-jin hearing.

The fool was already lifted in the air, gasping for every breath he could get. "P-please! I'm sssss-sorry! Now put me ddddd-down!"

"You've had enough." Goku let him down. Hercule brushed himself off and glared at Goku. He just grinned. "Well, since we're already here-"

End Chapter

(1) June 15 is also my birthday. In this story she is a Gemini. (2)They say that your personality shows before you even get it.

Author's Note:D I liked this chapter, even though it was a little predictable. I'm hoping to get 5 measly reviews before I continue, and this time I'm sticking


End file.
